ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydranoid (Earth-101001)
Hydranoid (Japanese version: Hydra (ヒュドラ, Hyudora)) is Masquerade's Guardian vessel in Kingdom Hearts. Information Description In Hydranoid's unevolved form he walks on four legs, has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. In addition to this, he has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the starting of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. Its entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. His tail can be a very dangerous weapon along with his bite and power blasts. As he evolves, he gains have two heads. The start of a saw on Hydranoid's chest has now become a fully developed metal saw that is now movable. In addition to his two heads, Dual Hydranoid also has two tails. The number of spines Hydranoid has increased and become sharper and longer. With this new evolution, he is now bipedal (stands on two legs). He can now grow a new head if one has been cut off. Later, Hydranoid is now a dragon-like Bakugan, featuring a dark skin tone that makes him difficult to see at night. His hard, metallic armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and his dark blasts can destroy all elements. Story Hydranoid Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid; its ultimate evil master. As his partner, it is cruel and merciless in battle and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. Masquerade uses Hydranoid to become the ultimate Bakugan so that Hydranoid can hold and bring the Infinity Core to Naga. It is later revealed that Masquerade wants to become the powerful conduit on Earth with Bridget and Exedra in the Doom Dimension. Based on the words he uses, his motive for fighting for Naga is for the glory of being great in battle. ; Abilities ;* Chaos of the Darkness ''(Chaos of Darkness)'' ;* Auragano Revenge ;* Merge Shield ;* Gravity Chamber ;* Darkus Gravity Fusion Abilities ;* Destruction Buster Dual Hydranoid Masquerade's Darkus Hydranoid evolved when Masquerade battled his comrade's Bakugan. Its evolution was caused by the power from killed a conduit and Bakugan that were sent to the Doom Dimension. It evolved during the battle with Klaus and Sirenoid. He battled Delta Dragonoid and sent him to the Doom Dimension. He then battled the other Avengers and defeated their Bakugan off-screen, though all of them lost on purpose in order to save Gear and Drago. He battled Wavern and lost. Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid at the end after defeating Exedra with Darkus Gazer Dual Abilities * Dual Gazer * Gazer Exedra * Grand Down Fusion Abilities * Destruction Impact Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Hydranoid is the second evolution of Hydranoid, coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved after Masquerade's brawl with Exedra. He battled against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Bridget's body, Alpha Hydranoid officially became Bridget's Guardian Bakugan. With Bridget, he has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents, especially Drago, who was once his greatest foe. This is the only Bakugan that has had two former masters without being taken by force. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Bridget against Rabeeder, Rabeeder crystallized him and almost transformed him into a statue, yet since his heads were still free, Bridget realized that Hydranoid could still perform his signature move—Death Trident—to take down Rabeeder. Alpha Hydranoid's three heads each have their own distinctive voice, however, they all share the personality. He has shown unconditional affection for Bridget, spending much of his time on Earth to accompany his master. Abilities * Death Trident * Destroy Vanish * Chaos Leap Sting * Lash and Blast Extreme * Blinding Spice Fusion Abilities * Final Demolition ''' * '''Indigo Nightmare Trivia * Hydranoid is based off the Hydra, a monster of Greek Mythology, that had the body of a serpent and multiple heads. * As Alpha Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid Bakugan form he is able to speak from each head as opposed to ball form when the only one can. * When Hydranoid first appeared his voice was high and human-like. Category:Reformed Characters